


Doctors

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [23]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Play Doctor, Season/Series 05, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“No more cane?” Derek asks as Spencer makes his way slowly to the couch to sit down next to him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Season 5 (minor)
> 
> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

“No more cane?” Derek asks as Spencer makes his way slowly to the couch to sit down next to him. He’s still limping, but it’s going away.

“Doctor said I’m good and this time I agree with him.” Spencer’s been second guessing the doctor’s orders all along, claiming to be in better shape than he actually was just to be allowed back on the field. Not that he actually fooled anyone.

“I kinda liked the cane. It was sexy.” Derek smiles and pulls him closer to kiss his neck.

Spencer leans into him. “We can still play doctor, you know,” he says with a mischievous smile on his lips.


End file.
